Venice Film Festival
| number = 87 in 2018 | director = Alberto Barbera | website = }} The Venice Film Festival or Venice International Film Festival ( , "International Exhibition of Cinematographic Art of the Venice Biennale") is the oldest film festival in the world and one of the "Big Three" film festivals, alongside the Cannes Film Festival and Berlin International Film Festival. These three film festivals are nationally acclaimed, and give creators the artistic freedom to express themselves through film. Founded in Venice, Italy, in August 1932, the festival is part of the Venice Biennale, an exhibition of Italian art founded by the Venice City Council on 19 April 1893. The Venice Biennale, founded in 1893, is situated within the cultural sphere, covering work ranging from art, architecture, dance, music and theatre to cinema (the world-known Venice Film Festival). Today, the Biennale includes a range of separate events including: the International Art Exhibition; the International Festival of Contemporary Music; the International Theatre Festival; the International Architecture Exhibition; the International Festival of Contemporary Dance; the International Kids' Carnival; and the annual Venice Film Festival, which is arguably the best-known of all the events. The festival in held annually in late August or early September on the island of the Lido in the Venice Lagoon. Screenings take place in the historic Palazzo del Cinema on the Lungomare Marconi. Since its inception the Venice Film Festival has grown into one of the most prestigious film festivals in the world, and it is still one of the most popular and fast-growing. The 76th Venice International Film Festival is scheduled to be held from 28 August to 7 September 2019. History 1940s in Piazza San Marco hosted the 1947 edition.]] The 1940s represent one of the most difficult moments for the festival itself. Nazi propaganda movie Heimkehr was presented in 1941 winning an award from the Italian Ministry of Popular Culture. With the advent of the conflict the situation degenerated to such a point that the editions of 1940, 1941 and 1942, subsequently are considered as if they did not happen because they were carried out in places far away from Lido. The festival resumed full speed in 1946, after the war. For the first time, the 1946 edition was held in the month of September, in accordance to an agreement with the newly-born Cannes Film Festival, which had just held its first review in the spring of that year. With the return of normalcy, Venice once again became a great icon of the film world. In 1947 the festival was held in the courtyard of the Doge's Palace, a most magnificent backdrop for hosting a record 90 thousand participants. The 1947 festival is widely considered one of the most successful editions in the history of the festival. Development and closure and Pier Paolo Pasolini together in Venice at the premiere of the movie The Gospel According to St. Matthew in 1964.]] In 1963 the winds of change blow strongly during Luigi Chiarini’s directorship of the festival (1963–1968). During the years of his directorship, Chiarini aspired to renew the spirit and the structures of the festival, pushing for a total reorganization of the entire system. For six years the festival followed a consistent path, according to the rigid criteria put in place for the selection of works in competition, and took a firm stand against the political pressures and interference of more and more demanding movie studios, preferring the artistic quality of films to the growing commercialization of the film industry. The social and political unrest of 1968 had strong repercussions on the Venice Bienniale. From 1969 to 1979 no prizes were awarded and the festival returned to the non-competitiveness of the first edition. In 1973, 1977 and 1978, the festival was not even held. The Golden Lion didn't make its return until 1980. The rebirth The long-awaited rebirth came in 1979, thanks to the new director Carlo Lizzani (1979–1983), who decided to restore the image and value the festival had lost over the last decade. The 1979 edition laid the foundation for the restoration of international prestige. In an attempt to create a more modern image of the festival, the neo-director created a committee of experts to assist in selecting the works and to increase the diversity of submissions to the festival. Recent years To celebrate the 70th edition of the festival, in 2013 the new section "Venezia 70 – Future Reloaded" was created. During the recent years, under the direction of Alberto Barbera, the festival established itself as an Oscars launchpad , increasing the presence of American movies and hosting the world premieres of Academy Award-winning films such as Gravity (2013), Birdman (2014), Spotlight (2015), La La Land (2016) and The Shape of Water (2017). In 2017 an new section for virtual-reality (VR) films was introduced. In 2018 Roma by Alfonso Cuarón won the Golden Lion and became the first ever movie produced by Netflix to be awarded in a major film festival. Direction The President of the Venice Biennale represents the festival in front of its financial partner, the public authorities and the media. He is chosen by the Italian Ministry of Cultural Heritage. The current President is Paolo Baratta, appointed in 2008, who has previously held the position between 1998 and 2002. The Director is responsible for the coordination of the events and is chosen by the President of the Venice Biennale and its delegates. The current Director is Alberto Barbera, appointed in 2012, who has previously held the position between 1999 and 2002. His current term will end in 2020. Awards The Film Festival's current awards are: Official selection: In competition winning the Golden Lion for the film Lebanon at the 2009 edition.]] * Golden Lion (Leone d'Oro), awarded to the best film screened in competition at the festival : See list of winners at Golden Lion * Silver Lion (Leone d'Argento), awarded to the best director in the competitive section : See list of winners at Silver Lion * Grand Jury Prize : See list of winners at Grand Jury Prize (Venice Film Festival) * Volpi Cup (Coppa Volpi), awarded to the best actor/actress ** See – Best Actor ** See – Best Actress * Special Jury Prize, awarded to one or two films : See list of winners at Special Jury Prize (Venice Film Festival) * Golden Osella, awarded to the Best Technical Contribution (to cinematographers, composers, etc.) and for the Best Screenplay. : See list of winners at Golden Osella * There are other awards that also recognize acting performances: ** Marcello Mastroianni Award, instituted in 1998 in honor of the great Italian actor Marcello Mastroianni who died in 1996. The award was created to acknowledge an emerging actor or actress ** Special Lion, awarded for an overall work to a director or actor of a film presented in the main competition section. Orizzonti section (Horizons) This section is open to all "custom-format" works, with a wider view towards new trends in the expressive languages that converge in film. Starting from the 67th edition of the festival, four awards of the Orizzonti section have been established: * The Orizzonti Award for Feature Films * The Special Orizzonti Jury Prize (for feature films) * The Orizzonti Award for Short Film * The Orizzonti Award for Medium-length Film Jaeger-LeCoultre partnership .]] .]] Jaeger-LeCoultre Glory to the Filmmaker Award, organized in collaboration with Jaeger-LeCoultre since 2006. It is dedicated to personalities who have made a significant contribution to contemporary cinema. This is the list of winners: Past awards Mussolini Cup (Coppa Mussolini) The Mussolini Cup was the top award from 1934 to 1942 for Best Italian and Best Foreign Film. Named after Italy's dictator Benito Mussolini, it was abandoned upon his ouster in 1943. Mussolini Cup for Best Italian film Great Gold Medals of the National Fascist Association for Entertainment "Le Grandi Medaglie d’Oro dell’Associazione Nazionale Fascista dello Spettacolo" in Italian. This was awarded to Best Actor and Best Actress. It was later replaced by the Volpi Cup for actors and actresses. The first time this prize was awarded to Katharine Hepburn for her role in Little Women by George Cukor. Audience Referendum In the first edition of the festival in 1932, due to the lack of a jury and the awarding of official prizes, a list of acknowledgements was decided by popular vote, a tally determined by the number of people flocking to the films, and announced by the Organizing Committee. From this, the Best Director was declared – Russian Nikolai Ekk for the film ''Road to Life'', while the film by René Clair À Nous la Liberté was voted Best Film. Award for Best Director See also * Venice Biennale * Rome Film Festival References External links * La Biennale di Venezia – Official website * Venice International Film Festival history at La Biennale di Venezia website * Category:Venice Film Festival Category:Film festivals in Italy Film Category:Film festivals established in 1932 Category:Recurring events established in 1932 Category:1932 establishments in Italy Category:20th-century establishments in Venice